Ce n'est pas ma faute
by Snapou Black
Summary: "N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir.
1. Prologue

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Assis tout trois d'un côté de la pièce, Draco, Blaise et Théodore observaient les autres faire le sale boulot seuls. Certes, ils étaient aussi fautifs qu'eux, voire même plus puisqu'ils les avaient sciemment provoqués. Ils s'étaient ouvertement moqués des Gryffondor alors que ces derniers passaient près d'eux : on était Serpentard ou on ne l'était pas après tout. Un "malheureux" sortilège avait "échappé" de la baguette d'un rouquin suicidaire.

Sur le coup, aucun des trois serpents n'avait réagit, c'est à peine s'ils avaient compris qu'on venait de les agresser. Ce n'est qu'une fois Théodore au sol, mort de rire, qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'on venait de les attaquer en traitre.

Le brun en gardait d'ailleurs un souvenir douloureux. Se tordre de rire n'est jamais une partie de plaisir. Mais alors se tordre de rire pour rien l'est encore moins. Et se tordre de rire pour rien, allongé sur un sol dur et froid a le don d'être encore plus bas.

- Si vous nous aidiez on aurait plus vite fini, râla Harry à leur encontre.  
- Mais on aide Potty, répliqua Draco tout sourire. On supervise là, vois-tu. Et vérifions que vous n'oubliez rien. Par exemple là, Weasley à oublié une tache de "je ne sais trop quoi".  
- C'est trop aimable de nous le faire remarquer, ironisa le rouquin. Mais si vous supervisiez moins et travailliez plus... ça serait pas plus mal.

Les trois compères se regardèrent amusés. La belette espérait-elle réellement qu'ils ne travaillent comme il le disait ? Si c'était bel et bien le cas alors il était plus fou encore qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. C'était bon pour eux, cette bande de Gryffondor effrontés, mais certainement pas pour eux. Quelle idée farfelue n'avait-il pas eu.

Gryffondor et Serpentard refirent bande à part. Ce plan était le mieux et celui qui minimisait au maximum les conflits inter maison. Un bruit de verre brisé attira pourtant leur attention à tous.

Théodore et Hermione, en bons élèves qui se respectent, accoururent vers le lieu du drame. Blaise et Draco suivirent, plus par curiosité que par intérêt. Les deux autres punis reculèrent ; à n'en pas douter cette épaisse lumière bleuté n'était pas normale, même carrément "flippante".

Et en effet, la fameuse "lumière" engloba les serpents en quelques secondes puis disparurent. Les deux Gryffondors fixaient avec incompréhension l'emplacement où s'étaient trouvés les verts et argent et leur amie un instant auparavant.

Au même instant, les trois garçons et la lionne se redressaient et regardaient autour d'eux. Où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver encore ?

- N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	2. Les dinosaures

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 1/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Draco et Blaise regardaient autour d'eux, alors que Théodore lui... fixait l'exact opposé de ses amis. Il avala difficilement sa salive et appela, la voix tremblante, ses compagnons d'infortune.

- La vue est tout aussi jolie derrière... et plus... flippante.  
- Je pensais que tu emploierais une autre expression, Nott. Sans doute t'ais-je cru trop intelligent.  
- Granger, appela-t-il. Retourne toi et on verra si tu "je sais tout" encore.

La brune se tourna doucement, aussi théâtralement que les serpents qu'elle accompagnait. Instinctivement, elle attrapa le bras du sorcier le plus proche d'elle. Il s'agit du jeune Nott qui se pencha vers elle, amusé.

- Alors comme ça la lionne a peur, s'amusa-t-il. Où est donc passé le courage de la jeune lionne ?  
- La jeune lionne a peut être peur face à ce... monstre, répliqua-t-elle. Mais la lionne mord encore, griffe encore... et COURS ENCORE !

Ils détalèrent tous comme des souris face au géant qui commençait à leur courir après. Jamais encore cette bestiole n'avait encore avoir dû faire affaire à des humains, encore moins des sorciers.

- Vous savez quoi ? Demanda Blaise en courant. Potter je le vois... je l'encastre dans le mur.  
- En attendant tu devrais plus t'intéresser au "truc" qui te cours après.

Soudain l'un des quatre sorciers chuta, après s'être, très adroitement avouons le, prit les pieds dans une racine d'arbre qui sortait de terre. Les autres mirent quelques instants avant de comprendre que leur ami (ou rival) ne les suivaient plus.

Au sol, quelques mètres derrière eux, Théodore tentait de se dépêtrer de ces "plantes d'intérieur" un peu trop entreprenante selon lui. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il voyait le "reptile" s'approcher de lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait le rassasier... l'ouvrir à de nouvelles saveur, il ne disait pas... mais le rassasier ça non. Impossible.

- Bon, vous allez le chercher ? S'impatienta la seule présence féminine. Vous n'allez pas le laisser se faire manger quand même.  
- Euh Granger, protesta Draco. C'est lui ou nous deux... à choisir mieux vaut que...  
- ... ça ne soit que lui, acheva Blaise.

La lionne les regarda, choquée malgré elle. Certes, ils étaient Serpentard et de se fait ça n'était pas le courage qui les étouffaient. Mais de là à abandonner l'un de leurs meilleurs amis à pareille fin. Hermione s'éloigna d'eux, après un coup d'œil rempli de pitié à leur encontre.

Elle rebroussa chemin. Tant pis si sa fin arrivait aussi prématurément et bêtement ; jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un mourir en entière connaissance de cause : aussi Theodore et Nott soit-il.

Granger s'abaissa et tenta à son tour de le sortir de ce tas de branchage. C'est qu'il était drôlement bien enfoncé en plus de ça. Et le monstre de chair qui avançait et s'approchait d'eux.

Il n'était qu'à 20 mètres. 15. 10. 5. Ils étaient à sa merci. Les deux fermèrent les yeux, ne voulant assister à leur mise à mort. Les serpents restés en retrait firent de même.

_Plop_. Ils disparurent.

- N'empêche, moi j'dis... on l'a échappé belle.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	3. Les maraudeurs

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 2/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Hermione regardait le brun à ses côtés. Ses yeux quittèrent son regard et s'attardèrent sur sa jambe, et sa main qui prenait appuie contre le mur. Les deux autres peureux, quand à eux, regardaient autour d'eux.

- On est de retour à Poudlard on dirait bien, constata stupidement Draco.  
- Alors on peut emmener Nott à l'infirmerie, se réjouit-elle.  
- Bah pourquoi ? S'intrigua Blaise. Il va bien.

Les deux aveugles n'avaient rien vu. Dans un premier temps leur ami manquait de se faire manger par un dinosaure et aucun ne bougeait pour l'aider... ensuite quand ils étaient tous sauvés, lui y comprit, ils ne remarquaient même pas qu'il était blessé. Même une fois que celui ci ne se soit adossé au mur et laissé tomber... ils ne voyaient rien. Trop absorbés par leur petite personne.

- Vous servez à rien, s'agaça Hermione. Viens Nott.

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta après quelques grimaces ; plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Un bras autour du cou de la jeune lionne dont il s'était moqué un peu plus tôt, il boitilla en direction du lieu tant redouté.

- Dégage Black, cracha un homme aux cheveux gras et jeune. Potter rends moi ma baguette !  
- Snivel s'énerve, ricana l'un des deux. Que va-t-il faire ? Nous torturer à coup de magie noire ?

Hermione s'était arrêtée pour regarder l'altercation, bien que son fardeau ne semblait pas avoir envi de se faire spécialement oublier. Si James Potter et Sirius Black étaient présent ; si leur professeur de potion était face à eux aussi jeune... il n'y avait qu'une possibilité.

- Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, souffla-t-elle.  
- y a une infirmerie quand même, s'inquiéta Theodore. Rassure-moi Granger.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça avant de l'aider à avancer une fois encore. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt, ils ne savaient se voir en peinture. Voilà qu'elle l'avait sauvé et l'aidait à aller à l'infirmerie... ses amis étant trop abrutis pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent les lieux, une furie de médicommage les pris à partis, s'étonnant de voir deux nouvelles têtes. Bien qu'elle cru reconnaître Théophile Nott dans le garçon mais il était parti de Poudlard voilà bien des années.

- Bien euh... as... asseyez vous.

A peine eut-elle finit de soigner sa jambe. Deux ou trois sorts avaient suffit. A peine Poppy Pomfresh, beaucoup plus jeune que de coutume, eut-elle tourné le dos pour chercher un dossier ; qu'un nouveau Plop retentit.

- Et merde, jurèrent-ils ensemble.

- On est où là ? S'interrogea Hermione.  
- Hey mais ! C'est moi ! Se réjouit Théo. J'suis quand même beau, faut se l'avouer hein.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B

(juste pour le fun : _Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères soeurs : bienvenus chez les Maraudeurs_... probablement le nom que portera une fic que je réécrirais, vachement plus fun que "_Return in the past_")


	4. Theodore

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 3/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Hermione le regarda, amusée. Il s'approcha de son double mais la femme le retint au dernier moment.

- Mais j'suis trop intelligent, même si je me pointe pas sous mon nez je comprendrais que je suis deux fois là.  
- Non pas ça idiot, soupira-t-elle. Regarde-toi... ou plutôt le rayon qui fonce vers toi.  
- J'vais... mourir comme ça, marmonna Theodore choqué. Non, c'pas moi j'me suis confondu avec un autre. C'pas possible autre...

Theodore s'interrompit et donna un coup de coude à la lionne. Il était inutile puisqu'elle aussi regardait la scène en face d'eux... mais ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Savoir que l'on va mourir un jour ; Theodore s'était fait à l'idée. Mourir jeune ? Avec Voldemort qui rodait, il y avait songé. Perdre la vie sur un champ de bataille ? Il y avait mieux, mais pourquoi pas. Par contre, jamais le brun n'avait un jour imaginé pouvoir être témoin de sa propre mise à mort. Au même titre qu'il n'avait jamais cru que ça serait Blaise qui l'éliminerait.

Hermione paru sentir, ou deviner, le malaise de son camarade et non pas ami. Elle lui serra gentiment la main, en guise de soutien. Le jeune homme lui offrit un timide sourire ; dans la mesure où un serpent pouvait sourire et se montrer timide (mesures très limitées de ce fait).

- J'suis désolé Théo, bafouilla Blaise en se postant à côté. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te tuer... mais je devais avoir une bonne raison, non ?  
- J'espère bien, grogna le dit Théo. Pour oser me tuer faut avoir une sacrée bonne raison.

Une explosion retentit derrière eux. Conscient que s'ils étaient blessés (ou tuer !) durant cette époque, ils ne pourraient retourner au bon endroit (à moins qu'on ne prenne leur corps mais se balader à travers l'histoire avec un cadavre... ça le faisait moyen), ils coururent donc se cacher.

- Oh Merlin ! Gémit Blaise. Comme si un Draco et une Granger ne suffisaient pas... en voilà deux de secours.

Le Blaise en question regarda plus précisément le petit groupe de coureur et ouvrit les yeux. La surprise avait raison de tout le monde, y comprit d'un Serpentard.

- Woua j'ai quel âge là ? S'interrogea-t-il, lui-même ou son autre lui, nul ne savait. Et... Théo j'veux que tu saches que je suis désolé de t'avoir tué.

Seul un regard noir de l'intéressé ne lui répondit, de toute évidence s'il n'en voulait pas encore au Blaise de son époque... celui qui l'avait vraiment tué s'était une autre affaire.

Plop.

- On est encore à Poudlard, constata Hermione.  
- Mais y est où Poudlard ?

* * *

Avis ?

Y est où Poudlard alors ? Passé ? Futur ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	5. Salazar

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 4/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Blaise se tourna vers l'homme qui les avait interpellés. Son air narquois disparu aussitôt eut-il reconnu le gus qui avait été peint dans leur salle commune.

- Ca c'est mortel, souffla Draco. J'veux la même cape... c'est... c'est trop la classe.  
- Drake, s'étonna Théo. Que tu sois blond est une chose... que tu sois un Malfoy n'améliore pas les choses mais... il s'agit de Salazar Serpentard là.  
- Ah que gnéé ?

Blaise soupira d'indignation ; même lui avait reconnu Salazar (il fallait dire que c'était assez évident).

- Dans les légendes futures, on dira que Salazar avait vu quatre mômes du futur, commença Théodore. Dont...  
- Dont un blond platine particulièrement idiot, poursuivit Hermione. Et...  
- Et alors on comprendra pourquoi on dit que les blonds sont con... et les Malfoy mal vu, acheva Blaise. Puisque ce blond idiot était un Malfoy.

L'adulte qui leur faisait face regardait les quatre jeunes l'air intrigué. Comment avaient-ils pu entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité et comment diable le connaissaient-ils ?

- Quand je dirais à mon père qu'j'ai vu Salazar en personne... il me prendra pour un fou, s'extasia Theodore. Non mais la classe quoi... J'pardonne Weasley et Potter d'avoir encore merdé et Blaise de m'avoir tué à l'époque précédente...

A bout de nerfs, Salazar sorti sa baguette de sa poche et agrippa le premier môme à sa portée. Le grand brun ne lui disait rien qui vaille ; trop sur de lui, trop moqueur... trop lui en fait.

- Hey mais lâchez moi, protesta Theodore. Ce n'est pas dans le contrat des Serpentard.  
- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas dans le contrat de quoi ? S'étrangla l'adulte.  
- Pas mal de chose à vrai dire... le très mauvais accueil des petits génis en puissance ; tout comme la bêtise.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, exaspérée par le comportement du brun. Et dire qu'il était supposé être le plus intelligent des trois serpents ici présent. C'était vraiment à en douter.

- D'où venais vous et comment me connaissez-vous ?  
- On vient du futur, fin du XXème en fait... et on est dans votre maison à Poudlard... sauf la lionne... qui est à...  
- Gryffondor, sourit Salazar comme un bien heureux. Nous avons donc réussis notre défi... on a battit une école qui aura tenu le coup.

Sans qu'ils n'aient eu la possibilité d'entendre un mot de plus, les quatre amis disparurent... au plus grand malheur de la majorité.

- Sois maudit Potter, sois maudit. 

* * *

Avis ?

Y est où Poudlard alors ? Passé ? Futur ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	6. Les Romains

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 5/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Qui est Potter ? S'intrigua un homme étrange.  
- Qui êtes vous, ça serait déjà pas mal, répliqua Blaise.  
- Vous avez devant vous... Lucius Capillus...  
- Malfus, termina Blaise fier de sa blague.

En retour, il obtint deux regards noirs. Un du mystérieux Lucius Capillus quelque chose et l'autre de son fameux Draco Malfoy. Les deux autres se mordaient la langue, amusés malgré eux.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?  
- En 239 après la fondation de Rome, répondit Lucius sur le ton de l'évidence, et bien intrigué.

Theodore haussa un sourcil. Les dinosaures, les années 70, sa mort (époque qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié... ou pas), l'époque des fondateurs et maintenant l'époque Romaine... quand est ce que ce cirque s'arrêterait donc ?

- Hey la classe, je parle Romain.  
- On dit aussi latin, proposa innocemment Hermione.

Soudain le ventre de Blaise gargouilla bruyamment, le faisant grimacer et gémir de honte (ce qui renforça son malaise).

- Je pense que j'ai faim...

Il sortit alors sa bourse de Gallions et tendit une pièce à l'homme. Ce dernier la regarda dans tous les sens, l'air intrigué de toute évidence. D'où venait bien cet or ?

Finalement il leur fit signe de le suivre.

- Vous pensez qu'on peut faire de la magie là ?

Le romain devant eux s'arrêta et les dévisagea de haut en bas. Il semblait bien plus à même de les aider à présent... et ceux malgré l'or.

- Vous pensez que s'en est un ?  
- Tu penses réussir à te taire ? Proposa Draco. Ce n'est pas que tu soules mais... bon j'avoue ; si en fait tu soules.

- Hermione ?  
- Hum...  
- Euh mer... ci pour tout à l'heure... juste après le dino...  
- De rien, répondit-elle simplement. Theodore.

Le sorcier romain leur désigna des banquettes sur lesquelles ils prirent place. Lorsque l'homme revint, il les regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Il était bien placé que même les sorciers mangeaient allongés et non dans cette position étrange.

Le romain en toge leur fit venir des plats, nombreux et copieux qui firent saliver Blaise. Après tout, entre sorciers il fallait se serrer les coudes.

Soudain... PLOP

- Bande de dégénéré ! Mon repas !

* * *

Avis ?

Dooonc... c'est du grand n'importe quoi que je vous fais -'

Soutch

Snap" B


	7. Le Moyen Âge

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 6/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Bon, on est où cette fois ? Interrogea Blaise. Parce que ce n'est pas que j'ai faim mais... si en fait je crève la dalle.

Pendant que Blaise se plaint (personne ne lui en voudra, il fait ça si bien) ; les autres regardaient avec une certaine appréhension autour d'eux. Alors que Draco ne savait que remarquer que c'était "moche et sombre", Theodore et Hermione se regardèrent quelque peu... inquiet.

- Granger, dis moi que je me trompe. Nous ne sommes pas au Moyen-âge hein ?  
- Tu te trompes, affirma-t-elle. C'est pire encore.  
- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta le brun.  
- Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux sorciers ?

Le fils Nott regarda la lionne, les yeux écarquillés. De toute évidence, la réponse était un "oui" catégorique. Il avala sa salive avec quelques difficultés et s'apprêtait à se tourner vers les autres serpents pour les mettre en garde ... mais trop tard.

Blaise avait déjà sortit sa baguette et lancé un sortilège pour essayer d'attirer de la nourriture à lui. Des hommes de l'époque dans laquelle ils venaient de débarquer se tournèrent vers eux avant de leur sauter dessus.

- Hey mais sont cinglés, s'écria Blaise. Y m'attaquent sans raisons.  
- Tu es un sorcier... et ils... les brûlent.

Blaise éclata de rire, certain qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie de la part de son ami. Il se tu en comprenant que non.

- Vous connaissez le gèle-flamme, s'informa Blaise. Ou alors on va vraiment cramer.  
- Avant de s'enterrer... courrons.

Aucun ne trouva à contester l'idée brillante de Draco. Pour une fois qu'il parvenait à se montrer intelligent depuis le début de leurs mésaventures.

Régulièrement, ils regardaient en arrière pour s'apercevoir qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas savoir que le nombre de leurs poursuivants ne diminuait pas... au contraire.

- C'est quand ils veulent qu'ils nous font disparaître, gémit Draco. Je veux disparaître. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et trop beau. Theo c'est ta faute.  
- Bien sur que non, se défendit le brun. C'est Blaise qui a fait de la magie, pas moi.  
- Mais c'est toi le génie... tu aurais dû l'en empêcher.  
- Bien sur c'est ma faute maintenant... espèce de, Theodore ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione ?  
- T'es pas très sympa là. J't'ai pas traité de Potter moi.

Theodore regarda aussitôt derrière lui. A quoi bon vérifier à sa droite et à sa gauche : puisqu'elle n'y était pas. Au quel cas elle lui aurait d'ores et déjà ordonné (et non pas demandé ou conseillé) de se taire.

Elle était là, derrière eux trois, tenue par des villageois. Theodore hésita à retourner ou non en arrière pour l'aider. Ne l'avait-elle pas fait face au dinosaure ? Et malgré que ces moldus ne soient nombreux ils n'en restaient pas moins des moldus... justement.

- Theo ? Tu fais quoi ? C'est par là.  
- Herm-Granger, expliqua Theo. Elle m'a sauvé tout à l'heure... à moi de faire de même.  
- Elle comprendra que tu sois un lâche... viens.  
- Je... je suis pas un lâche moi. Tu pourrais peut être laisser un de tes meilleurs amis mourir... mais moi non... même si elle est plutôt dans les ennemis que les amis. Et puis... j'ai une dette envers elle.  
- Tu crains un max Theo, intervint Blaise. Va aider ta chère et tendre et... arrêtes de nous retarder.  
- Finalement je comprends pourquoi tu m'as tué.

Le brun fit demi-tour abandonnant les deux autres garçons qui continuaient à aller en avant. Foutu dette. Soyons sérieux un instant, comme si... si la lionne ne l'avait pas sauvé une fois, comme si il serait retourné l'aider.

Plop.

- Je rêve Nott ou tu revenais m'aider ?

* * *

Avis ?

Dooonc... c'est **toujours **du grand n'importe quoi que je vous fais -'

Soutch

Snap" B


	8. Helga

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 7/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Oooh les enfants, s'exclama une femme. Vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez rien ?  
- J'vous ait déjà vu quelque part, affirma le brun. J'en suis certain... vous êtes la proprio des "Huit baguettes", sur le chemin de Traverse... non ?  
- Nott, soupira Hermione. Tu étais bien placé pour te moquer de Malfoy tout à l'heure. C'est Helga Poufsouffle.  
- J'avais raison... je l'ai déjà vu quelque part donc.

Les deux présences féminines levèrent les yeux au ciel et sourirent. Theodore les regarda intrigué, habituellement les femmes avaient plutôt tendance à passer devant lui sans rien dire, ou à lui parler de livre... plutôt que lui sourire. Enfin, quand il n'était pas avec Draco et Blaise.

- Que faites vous hors de vos dortoirs ?  
- Euh bah hum, hésita Theodore. On se... on cherchait Monsieur Serpentard. On l'a rencontré une fois et...  
- Vous n'êtes pas étudiants ici, je me trompe ? Perça à jour la fondatrice des blaireaux.  
- Euh, officiellement non mais officieusement... si.  
- Comment ça ?

Hermione sourit devant la grimace de son camarade serpent. Nott n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Pensait-il de même pour elle ?

Theodore, lui, grimaça à la lionne. Bien malin qui saurait expliquer à la femme la raison de leur présence ici ; eux même l'ignorait. Lorsqu'il la vit sourire, Nott nota que la Gryffondor n'était pas aussi exaspérante qu'elle ne le laissait croire au premier abord.

- Que se passe-t-il Helga ? Demanda une voix hautaine. Des ennuis avec des étudiants ?  
- Salazar, salua-t-elle froidement. Je les aie...  
- Oh mais, je vous connais non ? Sourit le fondateur des serpents. Vous... êtes deux des clowns qui m'avaient dit qu'on réussirait cette école.  
- Euh... on peut nous appeler comme ça oui. Quoi que le termes "sorciers" soit ici plus approprié.

A la surprise générale, Salazar sourit et leur proposa de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. En chemin, par chance, ils croisèrent Draco et Blaise qui peinaient à trouver à quelle époque ils étaient... mais qui étaient ravis de ne plus être poursuivis par des moldus en furie.

- Malheureusement pour vous, annonça le vert et argent. Vous devez attendre de retourner à votre époque.  
- Et une fois qu'on y est on fait quoi ? On va encore en changer.  
- Non, mon garçon, sourit Helga qui les avait elle aussi accompagné. Une fois là, les choses seront comme elles doivent être et... ça sera fini.  
- Et vous savez si... si je tue Blaise, est ce que je mourrais quand même à l'âge où je devais mourir ? Demanda Theodore intéressé. Ou alors c'est mon destin de mourir à 18ans et... quoi que je fasse ça m'arrivera.  
- Personne ne peut...

PLOP.

- Bon et là ! On est où ? S'agaça Theodore. J'commence à en avoir marre là. Déjà que j'apprends que j'vais mourir pendant la bataille finale par la main même de mon meilleur ami... et en plus je suis baladé à droite et à gauche.

* * *

Avis ?

Dooonc... c'est **toujours **du grand n'importe quoi que je vous fais -'

Soutch

Snap" B


	9. Première guerre contre Voldemort

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 8/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Surpriiiiise !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Avada Kedavra.  
- Hey, vous êtes pas bien ! Engueula Draco. On n'essaie pas de nous tuer comme ça, ça ne se fait pas.

L'homme qui venait de lancer le sortilège qui aurait pu être fatal à l'un des quatre quitta sa cachette. Tous les "aventuriers" regardèrent avec surprise le masque qui cachait le visage du potentiel assassin. Derrière eux, des voix se firent entendre.

- J'suis sur que c'est Snivellus ! Ragea une voix connue. James ! Lâche-moi.  
- T'as un caractère de chien Patmol. Il va te tuer sans hésiter si c'est lui... et qu'il sait que c'est toi.

Les quatre regardèrent de nouveau l'homme au masque. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le ciel et sa baguette s'agitait nerveusement dans sa main. Un sortilège provenant de la cachette des membres du premier Ordre du phénix frôla Blaise et fit tomber la capuche de l'homme mystère.

- Je le savais que c'était ce cafard ! Regarde ! Des cheveux comme ça y en a pas des masses.  
- Sirius, s'agaça une nouvelle voix. Maintenant tu la fermes.  
- Mais Mus, j'ai raison. Non ?  
- Non.

- Severus ! Cria un mangemort. A couvert maintenant !

Theodore se figea. Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione n'y comprenait rien. Nott Senior venait de faire son apparition dans la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux impuissant. Nott Senior qui paraissait si jeune, en comparaison à l'homme qu'il était dans leur présent.

- Nott ! A couvert aussi !

Un homme brun, grand, pâle et d'une classe non négligeable fit à son tour son entrée sur scène.

- C'est Jedusor, chuchota Draco. Apparemment il y a eu une époque où il participait à ses missions.  
- Nott ? S'étonna Tom Jedusor. Tu as un frère cadet ?

Hermione pouffa derrière sa main avant de tirer en arrière le serpent qu'elle appréciait. Sirius semblait avoir profitait de leur diversion pour attaquer. Accompagné de James, Remus, Frank et tant d'autres membres de l'ordre qu'elle n'avait, pour la plupart, pas connu.

- Nous sommes pendant la première guerre, comprit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas encore nés et... Harry ne l'a pas encore détruit et...  
- Et ? S'intrigua Blaise. Et quoi Granger ?  
- Et rien, souffla-t-elle. Sauf que personne ne s'étonne de l'absence de Peter.

Tous les combattants, Ordre du Phénix ou Mangemort, semblaient les avoir oubliés. Tous s'acharnaient à désarmer leur adversaire, en faire un prisonnier ou une nouvelle perte tragique. Ils purent donc disparaître sans que personne ne remarque rien.

PLOP.

- On est resté à la même époque ?

* * *

Avis ?

Dooonc... c'est **toujours **du grand n'importe quoi que je vous fais -'

Soutch

Snap" B


	10. Hermione

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 9/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: C'moi qu'on va Avada

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Mais non... on dirait que c'est moi là-bas.  
- Wouaw, siffla Theodore. Canon Granger. Là j'suis vraiment dég d'avoir été tué pendant la bataille finale.

Hermione le remercia, mais se força à accompagner le tout d'un sourire désolé. Elle semblait être encore en vie des années plus tard, alors que lui... le serpent était mort trop tôt.

Hermione comprit que la petite bataille sous leurs yeux était bien moins imposante que celle durant laquelle Theodore avait péri. Ils seraient donc d'autant plus visible. Se connaissant, elle aurait difficilement l'esprit aussi ouvert que Blaise ; mis à part si elle se souvenait de se voyage à travers l'histoire.

Draco et Blaise étaient donc accroupis derrière les caisses, en compagnie de Hermione. Le dernier, Theodore, semblait passionné par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Les faisceaux lumineux que s'échangeaient tous les sorciers ; les puissants boucliers qu'ils érigeaient face à eux. C'était splendide, tout simplement splendide.

Le regard de la Hermione du futur (ou de ce présent) croisa le sien. Puis il retourna en arrière et s'y arrêta. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, elle regardait le serpent qu'elle savait décédé. Combien de temps l'avait-elle pleuré ? Bien trop au goût de la combattante.

- Hermione attention ! Hurla un blond à ses côtés. At...tention.

Trop tard, le rayon vert la percuta et la tua sur le champ. Son corps tomba rapidement au sol, bien trop au goût du fautif.

Derrière leurs caisses, Hermione, Blaise et Draco étaient stupéfaient eux-aussi. La première venait de se voir mourir, comme Theodore un peu plus tôt. Granger ignorait si elle aurait préféré mourir de la main de son meilleur ami ; ou savoir qu'elle perdrait la vie à cause du fantôme (qui n'en était pas un) d'un homme mort.

Avait-elle su que se serait là sa dernière heure ? Dans ce présent (qui était leur futur), leurs étranges aventures existaient-elles ou cela venait-il de changer au tout au tout leur futur ? Avait-elle su que le jour où elle verrait Theodore au cours d'un des ses duels (missions ? quel était son emploi) elle y perdrait la vie ?

PLOP

- Je... je suis désolé Hermione !

* * *

Avis ?

Dooonc... c'est **toujours **du grand n'importe quoi que je vous fais -'

Soutch

Snap" B


	11. Défaite et tragédie

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 10/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: C'moi qu'on va Avada

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Ne t'en fais pas Nott, sourit-elle. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
- Euh... ça ça reste à prouver.  
- Les deux amoureux décédés, appela joyeusement Blaise. J'ai peur de savoir où nous sommes là... mais pas quand nous sommes.  
- Godric's Hollow, soufflèrent Hermione et Theodore. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution possible.

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils ne tombent à cette époque ? Le jour de la mort des Potter, si elle ne se trompait pas. C'était affreux. La brune allait assister à l'évènement qui avait rendu son meilleur ami orphelin... qui avait bouleversé du tout au tout sa vie, le bouleverser lui-même. En plus en compagnie de trois serpents, fils de mangemorts (et peut être mangemort eux aussi).

- J'espère que ça ne sera pas long.  
- Voeu exaucé ma chère fouine, se moqua Blaise. Regarde, y a un gens qui arrive là-bas.

Hermione vit à son tour la silhouette, à la tête baissée qui s'approchait d'un emplacement vide. Il semblait garder sa main dans sa poche, pour une raison qu'aucun ne tarda à comprendre.

Après avoir lu un papier, une maison apparut sous leurs yeux ébahis. La maison des Potter. La maison où un drame n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

Ils entendirent James Potter hurler à sa femme de fuir avec leur fils. Ils virent l'homme tenter, vainement, de maintenir le mage noir loin de sa famille. James ne voulait que blesser, que faire reculer... qu'intimider. Lord Voldemort voulait tuer, éliminer, achever. Les armes étaient inégales.

Le sort fatal, ou tout du moins sa couleur, n'échappa à personne. Hermione vit le corps du père de son meilleur ami tomber. Elle ferma les yeux, horrifiée. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore.

Theodore le remarqua et passa son bras dans le cou de la lionne et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. La tête enfouie dans le cou du serpent, les bras de ce dernier derrière son dos... Hermione sembla se calmer.

Blaise, lui, tapota l'épaule de Draco pour lui désigner les deux autres. Ils sourirent, bien que la situation ne s'y prêta pas vraiment.

Une explosion les ramena à la réalité. Une partie de la maison des Potter n'était plus. Quelques temps s'écoula sans qu'ils ne disparaissent, ce qui les étonna tous.

Ils attendirent donc. Blaise et Draco avaient trouvé amusant de jouer au "ni oui ni non" alors que Hermione et Theodore étaient assis à l'écart et bavardaient. La première assise contre le torse du second.

C'est une fois qu'ils virent Sirius Black sur les lieux, à chercher apparemment des survivants... peut être son meilleur ami ; que le "plop" se décida enfin.

- J'veux rien dire mais... j'préfére cet endroit.

* * *

Avis ?

Dooonc... c'est **toujours **du grand n'importe quoi que je vous fais -'

Soutch

Snap" B


	12. La voie 9 34

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 11/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: BOUH

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

La voie 9 3/4, chacun l'avait reconnue. Au même titre que le Poudlard qui s'était refait une beauté, le quai semblait si différent. Tout le monde se parlait, comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date... ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

- Je rêve ou c'est moi là-bas ? Sourit Draco. Avec le môme.  
- Mes condoléances Draco, se moqua Blaise. Qui dit enfant dit ennuis... j'espère pour toi que le facteur "Pansy" ne s'ajoute pas à l'équation.

Hermione garda la main de Theodore dans la sienne, quitte à la serrer un peu plus fort lorsque celui ci tenta de le lâcher. Puis elle lui sourit. Il en fit de même, heureux. Un instant il oublia qu'il était mort ; il en oublia qu'il été responsable de la mort prochaine de Hermione.

L'Hermione présente sur le quai ne devait guère être plus jeune que celle qu'il avait vue deux époques plus tôt. Il la vit embrasser une petite fille qui partie ensuite en direction du train ; et garder la main d'un petit garçon qui lui parlait.

Il ne manqua rien du sourire qu'elle arborait. Cette Hermione là avait l'air si heureuse. En comparaison avec celle qu'il avait "tuée" sans le vouloir. Cette Hermione l'avait avait eu l'air si chamboulé lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu... Si triste aussi.

- Teddy, appela Harry Potter. Tu connais les quatre jeunes là-bas ? Ils... me rappellent des camarades de classe.  
- Harry, intervint Hermione. Tu te souviens de l'incident de potion ? C'est Draco, Blaise et moi.  
- Et le dernier ? S'intrigua le survivant en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais que je le sais mais je ne sais plus.  
- Theodore Nott, souffla-t-elle. Il... a été mon petit ami jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne le tue durant la bataille finale.

L'Hermione plus âgée, regarda les mains de son double et de Theodore, et eut une moue résignée, triste, déçue...

- Ils viennent de voir ton père mourir, avoua-t-elle. Nous venions de Godric's Hollow.  
- Comment t'en souviens-tu ?  
- Voir le père de son meilleur ami mourir sous nos yeux... ça ne s'oublie pas, avoua la lionne. De même que c'est à ce moment là qu'on a finit de se rapprocher et...

Harry serra la main de la femme et fit un discret signe de tête à Ron pour qu'il ne vienne l'aider. Jamais ils n'avaient réussis quoi que se soit seul... mais à deux, Ronald et lui étaient toujours plus fort, plus efficace. Lui venait de finir son "travail".

Le survivant, plus âgé, fit un signe de tête aux voyageurs et leva sept doigts. Il espérait seulement qu'ils comprendraient ce que cela signifiait.

PLOP.

- On était censé comprendre quoi ? Avec son sept ?

* * *

Avis ?

Alors le sept signifie quoi ? (faciiiile pour vous)

Soutch

Snap" B


	13. Draco

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 12/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Une bonne réponse :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

- Probablement qu'il nous reste sept stupides époques à explorer, soupira Theodore. Quelle plaie.

- Dégage Blaise, cria-t-on derrière une porte. Je t'ai dis, voilà plus de seize ans... de ne plus venir. C'est toujours valable.  
- Il y a prescription, gémit Blaise. Tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis je t'apportais ta commande.  
- Sors de chez moi Zabini ! Hurla Draco, plus fort encore que la première fois. Sors d'ici ! Laisse moi la potion et fou le camp.

Les plus jeunes entrouvrirent la porte et observèrent. Draco et Blaise, plus âgés, se faisaient face, se toisaient... et testaient du regard. Ils se haïssaient simplement.

Plus particulièrement attentif à ses propres gestes, Blaise sentit qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de "pas classe" au blond. Le bruit qui sortait de ses poches signifiait qu'il n'y avait non pas une, fiole, mais au moins deux.

S'il n'avait trop changé sa manière de penser, qu'il mettait toujours en application les conseils de sa mère... alors sur l'une des deux il devait y avoir du poison.

Au vu de son sourire et du fait qu'il n'insista pas plus que cela... Zabini comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. De toute évidence tuer Theodore ne lui avait pas suffit ; il devait en plus de cela tuer Draco...

- Blaise, chuchota Theodore. Tu sais que t'es moche en vieux ? En fait j'te remercie de m'avoir tué... je resterais toujours jeune comme ça.  
- Dis pas ça Theodore, s'horrifia Hermione. Maintenant que Blaise sait ce qu'il va te faire, il ne va pas le faire... n'est ce pas.  
- Je ne connais pas mes motivations, Granger.

Theodore se releva bruyamment et tapa Blaise. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu mais au moins cela avait il le don de défouler.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Blaise et Draco en oublièrent leur animosité et allèrent voir d'où provenait ce vacarme, ensemble... et côte à côte. Les deux anciens serpents poussèrent la porte et se trouvèrent dans une position étrange.

Un Blaise (plus jeune) tenu par un Draco (plus jeune) et frappé par un Theodore (vivant) et observés par une Granger (plus sauvage). Le blond sourit face à cette vision des choses, alors que le second grimaçait. Il se souvenait très bien avoir eu mal après ça.

- Theodore, l'arrêta-t-il donc. Tu sais que tu as plus de force que tu ne le penses ?  
- Et tu savais que, il s'arrêta avant de gémir. Oh non j'en ai assez avec un à tabasser. Je te le laisse Draco.  
- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être étrange.

Theodore lui offrit sa grimace favorite, pile au moment ou leur "PLOP" tant aimé retentissait et que Blaise hurlait un "Plus que six et je pourrais peut être ENFIN manger".

- C'est... moche.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	14. Albus Dumbledore

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 13/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Bouh

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Et vous qui êtes vous ?  
- Non vous. Qui êtes vous.  
- Bon taisez-vous.  
- Si vous me répondez, sourit le garçon. Si vous me répondez je vous donne un bonbon au citron.

Theodore se tourna vers Blaise, Draco et enfin Hermione et compris qu'ils avaient eux aussi devinés à qui ils avaient affaire.

- Je verrais plus jamais Dumbledore de la même manière, ricana Blaise. Il fait tout mignon là. J'aurais moins de respect pour lui.  
- Tu n'avais pas de respect pour lui, souligna Theodore. Tu ne peux donc en avoir moins.

Blaise et Theodore se regardèrent tout sourire avant d'éclater de rire à la surprise du gamin et des deux autres sorciers. Hermione et Draco s'observèrent alors, comme s'ils oubliaient leur haine réciproque, pour lever les yeux au ciel simultanément.

- J'avoue, articula tant bien que mal Blaise. T'as raison.  
- Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement.

Le garçonnet regardait les quatre adolescents et s'impatientait. Enfant, Albus Dumbledore semblait bien moins commode qu'adulte... ce n'était probablement pas bien compliqué, soit dit en passant.

- Albus, Albus, Albus, soupira Blaise en se mettant à sa hauteur et en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Savais-tu qu'un jour... tu deviendras un grand sorcier ?  
- D'où connaissez-vous mon nom les guignols ?

Blaise se redressa, surpris des paroles de son futur directeur. Il pivota en direction de ses compagnons d'infortune pour leur offrir une sublime grimace.

- Charmant, finit-il par faire remarquer. Vraiment.  
- Il est jeune, défendit Theodore. On comprend qu'il te considère comme un guignol... même moi qui suis pourtant plus âgé... j'ai tendance à te considérer comme tel.  
- Faudra que je demande à ma mère si les pingouins parlent ou si c'est moi qui l'imagine.

Blaise ne cacha à aucun moment son hilarité. A ses yeux ça n'était que le juste retour des choses. Ce dernier avait osé se moquer de lui (pas bien méchamment certes) et il n'était que justice qu'il ne subisse à son tour la bêtise de leur futur citronné de directeur.

- Heureusement que Harry n'est pas là, releva Hermione. Il ne s'en remettrait pas de voir le grand Albus Dumbledore aussi...  
- Normal ? Proposèrent en même temps Blaise et Theodore. Humain ?  
- Nous pouvons présenter les choses sous cet angle.  
- Allez-vous cacher vous ! Cria soudain l'enfant. Faut pas qu'on vous voit en train de disparaître.

- Mais y en a marre à la fin ! Si on n'est pas à Poudlard j'vous jure que j'fais un malheur.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	15. La Bataille finale

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 14/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Bouh

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

- Nous sommes à Poudlard, remarqua Theodore. Mais pas au bon moment.  
- Bien, la prochaine fois... je précise que je veux être à mon époque.  
- Oh Blaise ! Ce n'est pas toi là-bas ? Demanda, pour la forme, le brun, histoire de lui faire remarquer qu'il était une fois encore à côté de la plaque.  
- Bon... que je veux être exactement au moment où nous avons disparus !

Theodore ne fit plus aucune remarque à ce moment. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, enfin il imaginait que moins de vingt quatre heures venaient de s'écouler, il venait de se voir mourir... tuer par Blaise en personne. C'était tout aussi stupéfiant que la première fois, peut être même plus.

Cette fois ci, le brun était en état de remarquer la brève hésitation qu'avait eu son ami. Une fois encore, la route des deux Blaise se croisa mais ils ne disparurent pas... pas cette fois. Apparemment, ils devaient voir et vivre autre chose cette fois-ci. Mais quoi ?

La réponse leur vint quelques minutes plus tard, à peine. Potter achevait définitivement Voldemort et offrait la victoire à ses alliés. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Theodore pour recommencer à foudroyer Blaise du regard.

- Tu m'as tué dix minutes avant la fin ! A dix minutes près et je vivais !

Draco tapota doucement sur l'épaule du râleur avant de le forcer à chercher du regard la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Leurs yeux arrivèrent près du corps étendu et sans vie de leur intello favori... qui ne sembla pas trouver la plaisanterie amusante.

- Oui Draco, moi aussi je suis content de me voir étendu... et mort.  
- Et maintenant redresse un tout petit peu la tête.

Non sans un soupir d'exaspération, il s'exécuta. Parce que Draco n'était pas Blaise et que le blond était peut être stupide mais ça n'était rien en comparaison de leur autre ami.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi Smith a-t-il l'air triste de me voir... mort ?  
- J'espérais que TU me l'expliquerais.  
- Parce que tu penses que je sais ce que me veux cet empoté ? S'indigna le brun. Tu penses que... n'importe quoi.  
- Sait-on jamais, fit remarquer Blaise, oubliant de toute évidence ce que son futur lui réservait.  
- Toi... tu la ramène pas.

- La suite... au prochain numéro.  
- C'est pas juste ! S'énerva Theo. Pas juste ! Je crève et j'peux même pas savoir pourquoi mon meilleur ami m'assassine ni pourquoi un idiot me pleure !

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	16. Le Poudlard Express

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 15/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Bouh muhahaha

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

- Je suis ton meilleur ami ? Répéta Blaise sous le choc. Vraiment ?  
- Rêve pas trop mon gars.  
- Pourtant tu l'as dit.  
- Tu as mal entendu.

Alors que les deux meilleurs amis se lançaient des petites piques comme ils aimaient tant le faire ; les deux ennemis observaient autour d'eux. Les lieux leur étaient familier et pour cause : ils se trouvaient tous quatre à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Oh regardez ! Un mini-Teddy.  
- Tu sais que t'es chou Theo ? Demanda Hermione en regardant le dit "Teddy" trainer sa valise. Mais... t'étais p'tit à l'époque, nán ?  
- Il a eu une poussée de croissance, expliqua Blaise pour un peu plus enfoncer son ami. Avant il était tout petit et après... pouf.

Une nouvelle arrivée les interrompit brusquement. Ils se collèrent contre la cloison qui séparait le compartiment du reste du couloir et observèrent le gamin monter.

- Zabini... j'suis désolé de te le dire mais à l'époque t'étais moche, remarqua Hermione faisant sourire Theodore et Draco. T'es mieux maintenant.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, maugréant contre cette satanée lionne qui ne savait pas se taire. Il émit ensuite quelques soupçons quand à un potentiel complot contre sa personne.

Le Blaise de onze ans s'engouffra dans le même compartiment que le petit Theodore un instant plus tôt. Intrigué quand à la question "comment s'étaient-ils connus" Hermione regarda discrètement l'intérieur après avoir glissé sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une oreille à rallonge.

- Dégage de là, le mioche.  
- Tu te prends pour qui, tête de pioche ? J'étais là avant.  
- Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ?

Le "vieux" modèle de Blaise ferma les yeux alors que le Theodore souriait de toutes ses dents. Tous deux se souvenaient qu'il n'y avait eu aucun impact. Le plus petit venait de se baisser et laisser l'inconnu aux pulsions violentes cogner contre le mur.

- Pourquoi frappes-tu dans le mur ? Il ne t'a rien fait tu sais.  
- Fiches moi le camp, morveux, grogna Blaise.  
- Je pense que ce compartiment est amplement assez grand pour nous deux.

- C'est chouuuu.  
- Mpf... Je veux rentrer chez moi ! J'ai de nouveau faim !

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	17. Godric

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 16/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Bouh muhahaha

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

- Bon... je suppose qu'on a toujours pas décidé que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, soupira Blaise en regardant le plafond. C'est injuste.  
- Puis-je vous aider, jeunes gens ? Demanda un homme à l'allure imposante.

Non pas qu'il était gros mais le charisme qui émanait de cet homme, ainsi que son air sur de lui et quelque peu arrogant n'était pas sans rappeler leur rencontre avec Salazar Serpentard. Sauf que manifestement... ça n'était pas lui.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur, au fait ?  
- Z'êtes qui vous ?  
- De quelle planète venez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez pas ? S'étonna l'inconnu. Pourtant vous êtes sorciers... sinon vous ne seriez même pas ici... étrange.  
- Godric Gryffondor, souffla enfin Hermione, fière d'elle-même. Vous êtes Godric Gryffondor, le fondateur de ma maison.  
- Vous devez rêver ma chère... en effet je suis bien Godric Gryffondor mais... je doute que vous ne soyez dans ma maison.

Des pas retentirent dans les couloirs et pour la troisième fois depuis le début de leur aventure... Serpentard se tenait face à eux.

- Comme on dit... jamais deux sans trois, sourit-il. Je me demande si je vous reverrais une quatrième fois.  
- Tu les connais Salazar ?  
- Bien sur, sourit le serpent. Blaise, Hermione, Theodore et Dracon.  
- DraCO, corrigea le blond un peu agacé quand il entendit les trois autres ricaner dans son dos.  
- Dites... vous êtes pas censé vous haïr vous ?

Godric et Salazar se regardèrent intrigués quand à ce qu'était en train de leur chanter le métis. Se haïr ? Et pourquoi pas aussi abandonner l'école tant qu'il y était.

- Vous êtes fou, jeune homme, remarqua Salazar. Définitivement fou. Comment pourrions-nous gérer correctement une école si nous ne nous entendions pas... dites-moi. Votre solution m'intéresse.  
- Techniquement dans les livres que j'ai lus, avança Theodore. Vous (il désigna Salazar) n'étiez pas d'accord sur la façon de gérer l'école... vous vouliez que seul les enfants de sorciers ne puissent intégrer l'école... mais l'autre gus (il désigna alors Godric, qui tenta de passer outre son appellation) ne voulait pas. Vous avez pris vos clics et vos clacs et vous vous êtes fais la belle... mais vous avez malgré tout crée la chambre des secrets.  
- Tu as réellement crée une pièce "secrète" ? S'indigna le rouge et or. Il est sérieux le môme ?  
- Apparemment dans mes descendants... je dois avoir un abruti dans l'arbre généalogique.

- Ah mais non ! Ca devenait intéressant !  
- Je pense que nous serons un peu responsables des embrouilles qu'ils vont avoir.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	18. Blaise

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 17/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Bientôt la fin :D

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

- On a eu combien d'époque depuis le foutu sept de Potter ?  
- Donc hum nous avons eu... Godric, notre première rentrée, la bataille finale, énuméra Theodore en réfléchissant. Vous pouvez m'aider vous savez.  
- On a aussi eu Dumby et Blaise qui tenté de m'assassiner, acheva Draco. Je pense qu'après on était à la gare et avec ce foutu sept.  
- Donc ça nous en fait... six, en comptant cette époque inconnue comme achevée.  
- Vous pensez que ça signifiait réellement le nombre d'époque restante ? Demanda Hermione, peu sure de ça. Ca ne serait pas un peu facile ?

Les trois garçons de Serpentard la regardèrent exaspéré. Pour le coup, ils auraient aimés qu'elle ne l'ouvre pas. Ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle, mais espéraient de tout cœur qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Et pour cause : si ils avaient bon, alors leur cauchemar serait bientôt terminé.

- Assez bavardé... on est où là ?

Theodore tourna la tête et ne dû son salut qu'à la main de Hermione qui vint se plaquer avec force sur sa bouche. Le brun et la brune venaient de deviner, sans grandes difficultés avouons le, où ils se trouvaient.

- T'es mort Blaise.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais cette fois ! S'indigna le métis. Là j'ai rien fais ! Je n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche.  
- Non. C'est le jour de ta mort, ricana Theodore. Tu viens de mourir Blaise. T'es...  
- Oui bon ça va... j'ai compris quoi !  
- Oooh mais sait-on jamais. Ca n'est pas écrit sur ton visage que tu as compris.  
- J'vais finir par comprendre pourquoi je t'ai tué, râla dans sa barbe Blaise. T'es chiant là.  
- On n'a jamais de raisons suffisantes pour tuer quelqu'un.

Draco et Hermione attrapèrent les deux soi-disant meilleurs amis qui donnaient l'impression de vouloir se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans le but de faire ravaler les actes et les propos de l'adversaire.

- Nán mais vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même, demanda Draco. Vous vous êtes JA-MAIS battus... pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Il m'a tué !  
- Il rit parce que je suis mort !  
- Tu m'as tué !  
- Non Theo, il VA te tuer... il ne l'a pas encore fait à ce que je sache.  
- Ca ne change rien au fait que c'est lui qui me tuera.  
- Non Theodore, se mêla Hermione. Ca change tout... maintenant que tu le sais... tu pourras peut-être éviter ça.  
- On a été dans le futur et dans le passé, commença Theodore. Donc dans le futur, nous avons quand même été dans le futur... dans notre passé du futur. Ce qui fait que Blaise savait qu'il me tuerait... mais qu'il l'a fait quand même.  
- J'ai rien suivit là.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	19. La fin ou pas

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_ - _Hermione Granger_ (je vais me faire tueeeerrr)  
_

**Résumé** : _"N'empêche, moi j'dis, c'est encore la faute de Potter tout ça." Sans doute n'avait-il pas tord, mais avant de chercher un coupable : il fallait chercher le moyen de partir._

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19/Chapitre 19 (ou chapitre 18/ chapitre 18)

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: La fin - Mais une "seconde" partie sera mise sur Kazeo (pas ici)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

- ALLELUIA !

Blaise sauta dans les bras de son professeur de potion et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il passa ensuite à son professeur de métamorphose et fit de même... pour finir par serrer le directeur dans ses bras et lui demander s'il n'aurait pas quelque chose à grignoter... autre que des bonbons au citron.

- Et si vous... laissiez le directeur respirer, proposa Rogue. Pour ensuite nous expliquer ce qu'il vous est arrivé.  
- On a voyagé dans le futur et dans le passé, avoua Blaise à moitié hystérique mais toujours en train d'enlacer son directeur. Et Potter va battre Vous-Savez-Qui.  
- Et Blaise me tuer, grogna Theodore. Et moi tuer, indirectement de tuer Hermione et...  
- Hein ? Demandèrent ensemble et très intelligemment les deux directeurs de maison. Que nous chantez-vous là ?

Albus sourit au souvenir qu'il avait de quatre guignols qui étaient apparus devant lui lorsqu'il était enfant. S'il avait pu prévoir que leur aventure arriverait lors d'une retenue... il les aurait peut être punis plus tôt.

Une heure c'était écoulé depuis leur retour, et enfin Blaise se décida à parler pour dire autre chose que "j'ai faim".

- En fait on a fait un peu toutes les époques... non ?  
- Ouai.  
- Theo, tu peux me passer ta liste ? Pour que je mette tout dans l'ordre chronologique.

Le brun ne se méfia pas un instant de ce qu'avait en tête son ami. Il ne s'imagina même pas qu'il pouvait commettre une erreur quelque part tant c'était évident... même lui devrait réussir.

- Finit, s'enthousiasma le métis. Tenez professeur... lisez et dites moi si je me suis trompé quelque part.

Rogue parcourut rapidement du regard la liste qu'avait recopié son élève... pour mettre, soi-disant, les évènements dans leur ordre d'arrivé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ainsi donc, vous avez placé la jeunesse de notre directeur... avant les dinosaures ?  
- J'dois pas en être bien loin, non ?

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B

* * *

Et pour le fun : la liste de Blaise

- Jeunesse de Dumby  
- Dinosaures  
- Romains  
- Fondateurs Salazar  
- Fondateurs Helga  
- Fondateur Godric  
- XIV ème siècle (brûlage de sorciers)  
- Maraudeurs  
- Première guerre contre Voldy  
- Soir de sa défaite (à Voldy)  
- Première rentrée à Poudlard  
- Bataille finale  
- La mort de Théo  
- 17 ans plus tard  
- La tentative d'assassinat sur Draco  
- La mort de Hermione  
- La mort de Blaise


End file.
